Vehicle seating assemblies typically include a seatback to support the back of a passenger in an upright sitting position and various reclined positions. Similar to other portions of a vehicle seating assembly, seatbacks are commonly designed to support a passenger in the upright sitting position upon acceleration, change in direction, and collision of the vehicle. However, known mechanisms may suffer from various drawbacks.